


Under Starlight

by fluffybunnyremi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, kylux holiday, seriously this is some fluffy ass shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybunnyremi/pseuds/fluffybunnyremi
Summary: Written for supernyva and the Kylux gift exchange!After a stressful week studying for finals, Ben decides to take his very stressed-out boyfriend's fate into his own hands. Despite his studious efforts, Hux refuses to believe him, and so Ben brings out the big guns: stargazing and fluffy nests.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for this technically being after Christmas and all, but I ended up having some crazy stuff going on in my life the past few months. But hopefully this is nice and fluffy and a nice end to this rather horrible year and hopefully people like this. :)

“You need to relax, Armi.”

“Don’t call me that, Ben.”

Ben sighed, wrapping his arms around Armitage’s shoulders, practically hanging off of him, even as he pressed a kiss to Hux’s throat, nuzzling against him before blowing a raspberry against his skin. Hux yelped, pushing Ben away and glaring at him, hating how he couldn’t even get one evening of studying done when he was around. Ben sighed as he saw the look on Hux’s face, and he paused for a moment before leaning over and pressing a small kiss against his cheek.

“I’m sorry, Hux. But you need to relax. You’ve been studying for days now.”

“I need to get this done, Ben. Seriously, it needs to get done, and I’m not going to have enough time to get this done,” Hux replied, pushing Ben away as he tried to return to work, only to have Ben’s massive hands covering his eyes and pulling him away from the desk. Hux sighed, closing his eyes and forcing his body to go limp, trying not to acknowledge the aches in his shoulders, all the way down his spine as he relaxed. Hopefully that would be enough to convince Ben that he was fine, but he found that the hands still weren’t leaving his face, even as Ben pressed a light kiss against his hair. Hux had no idea why he’d do that, but then he remembered that he had entirely forgotten to take care of his hair that morning, and he couldn’t help the sting of feeling more of a failure because of that.

“You’re fine. Please, Hux, just follow me, and take a break,” Ben murmured.

Hux rolled his eyes, though he finally nodded. He’d go over calculations in his head, at least, and he’d be able to start on some of the paperwork, and put it to paper once Ben fell asleep. At least Ben seemed placated at the little nod, though Hux was under no delusions that he truly believed him, and when the hands left his face, he stood up. Returning to his work instantly would never work, and would more likely get him flung over a shoulder, and this was far preferable, especially as he saw that small smile reserved just for him on Ben’s face. It was nice, and Hux sighed, even as he started following Ben out of their little apartment. However, when they started making their way up the stairs, rather than down them, he frowned, though he continued to follow Ben close behind. It was odd, but Hux figured that Ben had a good reason for doing this, especially since he knew just how important the projects he was working on were.

It took him only another few minutes to realize what Ben was planning, or at least some shade of it as they opened the door to the roof, with a small nest of blankets and pillows sitting out there under the stars of the remarkably clear night.

“You needed to relax, and you always enjoy the stars,” Ben murmured softly, shrugging as he looked back at Hux with a smile. Hux took a deep breath, looking at the little scene before finally offering Ben a smile in return, squeezing his hand and making his way over to the nest, tugging off his shoes before laying down in the warm pile of blankets as Ben did the same on the other side.

“How long have you been planning this?”

Ben sighed, shrugging as Hux curled into him, already looking up at the stars and constellations. “Only since last week, when you stopped sleeping as regularly. I thought this might help, if only to get you somewhere different than the apartment,” Ben murmured in return, starting to play with Hux’s hair, and the ginger sighed softly, leaning into the touch.

“You’re such a sap, Ben,” Hux mumbled, though his voice was filled with affection as he looked up at the stars, eyes tracing out the invisible lines connecting the stars and constellations together.

“And you’re the one cuddling onto me.”

Hux grinned faintly, properly relaxing as the blankets warmed him up, and as the lights of the town slowly started to flicker out, allowing them to more properly see the extent of the stars above them.

“Would you like one?”

Hux blinked, frowning as he looked at Ben, pausing before turning his head so that he could dig his chin into Ben’s chest.

“Explain.”

“You love them. Would you like a star of your own?”

Hux laughed, resting his head back on Ben’s chest before finally nodding. “Yes. It would be nice.”

Ben hummed softly before Hux felt him set something on his head, and Hux frowned before reaching up to grab what it was, pulling a small, navy box off his head.

“What’s this?”

“Maybe you should open it up and see.”

Hux rolled his eyes, sitting up a touch better before giving Ben a suspicious glance, not sure whether or not he should trust this. Ben was never one for gifts, not unless it was something like the nest of blankets, but he seemed serious enough as he waited for Hux to open the box up. Hux only hesitated another moment before opening it up, blinking for a few moments as he saw the black band, inset with diamonds.

“Marry me?”

“You’re proposing?”

“I’m trying to, at least. Would you like to marry me?”

Hux blinked as he pulled the ring out of the box, carefully trying it on his finger before passing it back to Ben and pressing a small kiss against his lips.

“Of course, Ben. Of course I would.”


End file.
